1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to decorative grips and a method for manufacturing the decorative grips. More particularly, the invention relates to transparent, decorative grips including a three-dimensional design within the grip, the design being shaped through creation of a channel in a transparent grip blank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As molding techniques have improved over the years, manufacturers have begun to develop a variety of molded grips/handles for use with sporting implements, tools and appliances. These grips/handles take a variety of forms and manufacturers are consistently attempting to distinguish themselves within the marketplace by providing grips and/or handles different from those of their competitors. As such, various techniques and apparatuses for use in the manufacture of decorative and distinguishable grips/handles have been developed.
With this in mind, a need continues to exist for improved grips and/or handles, as well as a method for manufacturing the grips and/or handles. The present invention provides such a grip/handle as well as a method for manufacturing the grip/handle.